Hogwarts
– Minerva McGonagall , Dolores Jane Umbridge Severus Snape | bulunduğu yer = | sürekli kalanlar = Rubeus Hagrid Firenze Sybill Trelawney Argus Filch Peeves Neredeyse Kafasız Nick Kanlı Baron Gri Leydi Şişman Keşiş Mızmız Myrtle }} Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu, İngiliz yazar J.K. Rowling tarafından kaleme alınan Harry Potter serisindeki cadılık ve büyücülük eğitimi veren kurgusal okul. Kısa adıyla Hogwarts, İngiltere'de bulunur ve sihir aleminin prestijli okullarından biridir. 11. yüzyılda 1000'li yıllarda çağın en önemli 4 büyücüsü tarafından kurulmuştur. Dört okul binası da onların soyadlarını taşır; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw ve Salazar Slytherin. Yedi yıllık eğitim sürecine başlayacak öğrencilerini on bir yaşından itibaren alır. Öğrenciler Hogwarts Express ile okula gelirler. Hogwarts, her yıl 1 Eylül'de açılmaktadır ve o gün her zaman bir pazartesiye denk gelmektedir. Her yıl 1. sınıfların hangi binaya gideceklerini belirlemek için bir seçme yapılır. Bu seçim "Seçmen Şapka" tarafından yapılır. Hogwarts kampüsünün en şatafatlı yapısını oluşturan Hogwarts Şatosu'nun tüm karmaşık oda ve geçitlerini bilen biri yoktur. Katların arasında bulunan merdivenlerin her cuma değişmesi bu hareketli şatonun tamamiyle öğrenilenememesinin nedenlerinden biridir. Fakat Çapulcu Haritası işaretlenemez yerler dışında tüm Hogwarts'ı göstermektedir. Çapulcu Haritası; Aylak, Kılkuyruk, Patiayak ve Çatalak tarafından yapılmıştır. Okulun kurulduğu dönemle ilintili olarak 18. yy mimarisinden etkilenen okulun içi, ünlü büyücü ve cadıların heykelleri, portreleri ve yine büyü dünyasıyla ilgili birçok nesneyle süslenmiştir. Hogwarts'ta, şatodan başka bu şatonun çevrelediği bir göl, bir Quidditch sahası ve Bitkibilim (Büyücülük dünyasında bitkileri inceleyen bir bilim dalı) derslikleri bulunur. Okul, öğrencilere yasak olan Yasak Orman ile çevrilidir. Okulun Latince sloganı "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"un Türkçe çevirisi "Uyuyan bir Ejderhayı Asla Gıdıklama"dır. Öğrenci Seçimi 250px|thumb|Harry ve Seçmen Şapka Hogwarts yeni kurulduğu zamanlarda kurucular öğrencilerini kendileri seçerdi. Fakat Godric Gryffindor kurucular öldükten sonra bu işin ne kadar zor olacağını farketmiş ve kendi şapkasını onların yerine bu işi yapması için büyülemiştir. Yeni okul yılının açılış töreninde seçme işlemi Seçmen Şapka tarafından yapılır. Seçmen Şapka Seçmen şapka Hogwarts'ın kuruluşundan itibaren, yeni öğrencileri, yetenek ve becerilerine göre bölümlere ayıran sihirli ve oldukça eski görünümlü bir şapkadır. Okulun dört kurucusunu temsilen, özellikleri farklı dört ana binası vardır; Seçmen şapka okulun ilk günü düzenlenen bir törende şarkısını okur ve yeni başlayan tüm öğrencilerin kafasına konur.Öğrencileri değerlendirdikten sonra ait oldukları binayı yüksek sesle söyler, bu değerlendirme yalnızca bir kez yapılır. Şapkanın kararını etkileyebilen tek kişi Harry Potter'dır, onun için Slytherin düşünülmesine rağmen onun isteğiyle Gryffindor'a yerleştirilmiştir. Ayrıca ikinci senesinde Harry Potter'a Sırlar odası canavarı Basilisk'i öldürecek olan Godric Griffindor'a ait kılıcı çıkartarak onu ölümden kurtarmıştır ve Neville Longbottom'ın Nagini'yi(Lord Voldemort'un yılanı ve aynı zamanda bir hortkuluk) öldürebilmesi de kılıcın şapkada belirmesiyle olmuştur. Hogwarts Binaları Harry Potter serisinde Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'unda kullanılan sistem. Binaların isimleri okulun kurucuları olan Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw ve Helga Hufflepuff'un soyadlarından gelir. Okula yeni gelen her öğrenci Seçmen Şapka'nın yaptığı seçim sonucunda bir binaya yerleştirilir. Bu bina seçiminden sonra her öğrencinin nerede kalacağı, hangi yatakhanede uyuyacağı, kimlerle ders yapacağı belirlenir. Öğrencilerin yaptıkları binalarından puan düşürebilir ya da yükseltebilir. Sene sonunda en fazla puana sahip olan binaya Bina Kupası verilir. ----- Gryffindor 120px|right Başkan: Profesör Minerva Mcgonnagal Kurucu: Godric Gryffindor Arma: Kırmızı, altın bir aslan(Kırmızı bir alanın üstünde altın bir aslan bulunur.Bu nedenler Gryffindor’un rengi altın ve kırmızıdır.) Hayalet: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (Neredeyse Kafasız Nick) Özellikleri: Gryffindor’lar cesaretleriyle bilinirler. Konumu: Gryffindor Kulesi’nin girişi yedinci kattadır. Giriş büyük bir pembe ipek elbise giymiş Şişman Kadın tablosunun arkasındadır. Eğer doğru parolayı biliyorsan ona söylersin, o da arkaya doğru açılarak yuvarlak girişi açığa çıkartır. Dinlenme odası rahat koltuklar, bir şömine ve birçok masa içerir. Şömine iletişim kurmak için dışarıyla bağlantılıdır fakat çok önemli bir olay olmadıkça Gryffindorlular aileleriyle iletişim kurmak için baykuş kullanırlar. Ayrıca salonda bulunan duyuru panosunda gerçekleşecek Hogsmeade gezileri, ikinci el kitap alım-satımları veya öğrencilerin bireysel Çikolata Kurbağası Kartları değişimleri veya benzeri değişimler yapılır. Kuleye çıkan iki merdiven vardır. Erkekler merdiveni üzerinde yedi yatakhane bulunur. (Her yıl için.) Kızların merdiveni üzerinde de yedi yatakhane bulunmaktadır.(Her yıl için.) Kızların merdivenlerinin üzerinde bir büyü vardır. Böylece eğer bir erkek onların merdivenlerinden yukarı çıkmaya çalışırsa birkaç adım sonra merdivenler düzleşir ve merdivenler kaydırak şeklini alır. Çıkan kişi de kayarak merdivenin başına döner. Hogwarts: Bir Tarih’e göre kurucular, kızların erkeklere göre daha güvenilir olduklarını düşünüyorlardı. Böylece kızların merdivenlerinde büyü varken erkeklerin merdivenlerinde bu büyü yok. Her yatakhane dışarıya bakan pencereler içeren yuvarlak bir oda olup dört direkli yataklar içerir. ----- Hufflepuff 120px|right Başkan: Profesör Pomona Sprout Kurucu: Helga Hufflepuff Arma: Siyah porsuk. (Armada bir siyah porsuk altın bir arazide görülüyor, bu nedenle Hufflepuff’ın renkleri sarı ve siyahtır.) Hayalet: Şişman Keşiş. Seçmen Şapka’nın tanımı: Belki de düşersin Hufflepuff’a, Haksızlığı hemen kaldırıp rafa, Adalet uğruna savaş verirsin, Her yere mutluluk götürmek için. Konum: Giriş yapılan portreye erişebilmek için Giriş Salonu’ndaki ana merdivenlerin sağındaki kapıdan geçmelisiniz. Her ne kadar İksir Sınıfı’yla aynı seviyede olsa da İksir Sınıfı’ndan olabildiğince farklıdır. Diğer Ortak Salonlarda görebildiğimiz gibi Hufflepuff Ortak Salonu da bina renkleriyle bezenmiştir. Gryffindor Kulesi’nde olduğu gibi Hufflepuff Ortak Salonu da sarı renkli askılarla donatılmıştır ve içeride birçok konforlu koltuk bulunmaktadır. Birçok tünel de bulunmaktadır.Hufflepuff çalışkanlığa, disipline, sadakâte ve arkadaşlık ilişkilerine değer veren binadır. Ambleminde porsuk bulunurken, renkleri kanarya sarısı ve gece siyahıdır. Bu binanın başkanı herboloji öğretmeni Pomona Sprout, hayaleti ise Şişman Keşiş'tir. Hufflepuff'un kurucusu Helga Hufflepuff'tır. ----- Ravenclaw 120px|right Başkan: Profesör Filius Flitwick Kurucu: Rowena Ravenclaw Arma: Gök mavisi, bir kartal ( Mavi alanın üstüne bir kartal, bu yüzden Ravenclaw renkleri mavi ve bronz) Hayalet: Helena Ravenclaw, (Gri Leydi) Seçmen Şapka’nın tanımı: Ravenclaw kısmetin belki, Oradakilerin hiç çıkmaz sesi, Mantıktır onlarca önemli olan, Öyle kurtulurlar tüm sorunlardan. Konum: Ravenclaw Kulesi Şato’nun batı yanına konumlandırılmıştır. Giriş, beşinci katta, tepede sıkıca sarmalanmış bir merdivenden gidilen bir kapıdır. . Kapıda hiç kol ve anahtar girişi yoktur, ama konuşan, bronz, kartal şeklinde bir kapı tokmağı vardır Tokmak bir soru sorar, eğer doğru cevap verirsen, tokmak cevaptaki kişiyi över ve kapı sallanarak açılır. Ortak oda, diğer ortak odalar gibi Binanın renkleriyle dekore edilmiştir. (mavi ve bronz ipek duvar asmaları, ve yıldızlarla dekore edilmiş bir gece-mavisi halı). Ve duvarlar, zarif kemerli camlarla çevredeki dağların mükemmel görüntüsünü görmeyi sağlar. Kitaplıklar, masalar ve sandalyeler, ve girişin karşısında, yatakhanelere giden başka bir kapı vardır. Bu kapının yanında, Rowena Ravenclaw’ın diademini taktığı, beyaz mermer heykel bulunur. ----- Slytherin 120px|right Başkan: 1997’deki kaçışına kadar, Profesör Severus Snape, sonra Horace Slughorn. Horace slughorn'un emekliye ayrılması nedeniyle ve severus snape'in geri dönmesi nedeniyle şimdiki Başkan Severus Snape. Kurucu: Salazar Slytherin. Arma: Gümüş bir yılan (Yeşil bir alanın üstünde gümüş bir yılan, bu yüzden Slytherin renkleri gümüş ve yeşil) Yılan kurucunun çatalağız olmasını ifade eder. Hayalet: Kanlı Baron Konum: Slytherin ortak salonu alçak tavanlı, yeşil lambalar ve sandalyeler ve heryerdeki kurukafalarla zindan gibi görünür. Gölün altına kurulmuştur . Seçmen Şapkanın tanımı: Düşersin belki de Slytherin’e sen, Bir başkadır sanki oraya giden, Amaçları için neler yapmazlar Açıklasam bitmez sabaha kadar. Slytherin hırsa, kurnazlığa, liderliğe, becerilikliğe ve en önemlisi büyücülerin saf kan olmasına önem verir. Ambleminde yılanı kullanan bina, renk olarak da yeşil ve gümüşü benimsemiştir. Kurucusu ise Salazar Slytherin'dir. Severus Snape ve Horace Slughorn Slytherin'in eski başkanlarıyken, Kanlı Baron binanın hayaletidir. Öğrencilerinin hepsi saf kandır. Slytherin ortak salonu ve yatakhanesi, Hogwarts Gölü'nün altındaki bir zindanda yer almaktadır. Sert taşlardan yapılmış uzun ortak oda yer altındadır ve tavandan sarkan yeşilimsi ışıklarla aydınlanırlar. Odada çoğu şey siyah deridir. Korkutucu heykellerle doludur. Bu binada yetişen öğrencilerin hemen hemen hepsi karanlık büyülerle ilgilenir. Voldemort da Hogwarts'ta okuduğu sırada bu binaya seçilmiştir. Kurallar ve Tatiller Hogwarts her yıl eğitime 1 Eylül'de başlar ve dönem bir sonraki yılın Haziran ayında son bulur. Öğrenciler, kış ve bahar tatillerinde Hogwarts'ta kalma seçeneğine sahiplerdir. Kalede kalan öğrencilere ders yapılmaz ve öğrenciler Noel kutlamalarına katılabilirler. Paskalya haftasında da ders yoktur, fakat final sınavları yaklaştığından artan ödevlerden dolayı, öğrenciler zamanlarını ders çalışmaya ayırırlar. Bayramlar ve hafta sonları dışında öğrencilerin tatilleri yoktur. Ayrıca, öğreciler üçüncü yıllarında tatil günleri Hogsmeade köyünü ziyaret edebilirler. Bir dönemde 4 bayram vardır. Bunlar; sene başındaki başlangıç bayramı, yıl sonu ziyafeti, Cadılar Bayramı ve Noel'dir. Üçbüyücü Turnuvası'ndaki Ateş Kadehi günü gibi özel günlerde de kutlamalar yapılabilir. Dersler ve Öğretmenler Biçim Değiştirme Biçim değiştirme esasen bir nesnenin özelliklerini değiştirme sanatıdır. Dersin öğretmeni Profesör McGonagall olup, "Değiştirme Sihirleri" (bazı nesnelerin yalnızca bir parçasını değiştirmek, örneğin bir insana tavşan kulakları vermek); "Kaybolma Sihirleri" (bir nesneyi tamamen yok olmasını sağlamak ve "Yanılsama Sihirleri" (boş havadan dışarı nesneler yaratmak) gibi konular dahil kuram tabanlı bir derstir. Cansız bir nesneyi canlı bir nesneye dönüştürmeyi mümkün kılar. Felsefe Taşı''nda McGonagall bir kediye dönüşmüştü. Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Genellikle '''K.S.K.S.' şeklinde kısaltılır. bu ders diğer büyücüler tarafından yapılan büyüleri, tılsımları, lanetleri ve uğursuzlukları engellemeyi, Karanlık Sanatlara karşı koymayı, Karanlık yaratıklardan ve kötü büyülerden korunmayı sağlayan savunma yöntemlerini öğretir. Dersin profesörü hep değişir. Lord Voldemort bu dersin öğretmeni olmak istemiş, ama işi alamayınca derse uğursuzluk büyüsü koymuştur. Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, John Remus Lupin ve Alastor Moody'in başına gelenlerden sonra okul müdürü Albus Dumbledore derse yeni bir profesör bulmakta epey zorluk çekmiştir. Sihir Bakanlığı'ndan olan Dolores Umbridge ise ilk senesinin sonunda Yasak Orman'da at adam sürüsünün saldırısına uğrayarak dersin uğursuzluğu konusundaki bitmez tükenmek bilmeyen söylentileri körüklemiştir.6.sınıfta İksir hocası Prof. Snape bu dersin sorumlusu olmuştur.Dumledore'un neden böyle bir karar aldığı son kitapta ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu Snape'nin Zaferi şeklinde Melez Prens'te anlatılır.Snape'nin Dumbledore'ı öldürmesinden sonra kaçması dersi yine başsız bırakmıştır. 7. Sınıfta ise bu derse Ölüm Yiyen Amycus Carrow girmektedir. Hogwarts Savaşı sırasında Lord Voldemort ölünce ders üzerindeki uğursuzluk kalkmıştır. Aritmansi Sadece birkaç öğrenci bu dersi alır. Neden derseniz, aritmansi çok sıkıcı ve karmaşık bir ders olarak okulda ün salmıştır. Genellikle zeki öğrenciler derse girip Profesör Vector'ün sıkıcı konuşmalarını dinlemeyi göze alırlar. Hermione de bunlardan biridir. Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı Dumbledore sihirli yaratıkların bakımı dersi için Hagrid'e görev vermiştir. Hagrid olmadığı zaman Profesör Grubbly-Plank bu işi yapar. Hagrid bütün sihirli yaratıkların zararsız ve mükemmel olduğu görüşündedir. Harry, Ron ve Hermione Hagrid'i kırmak istemedikleri için Hagrid'in bu düşüncesine katılırlar. Hogwarts bekçisi yaratıklara karşı büyük bir sevgi beslemektedir ve bu dersin profesörlüğünü almakta pek gecikmemiştir. Patlar Uçlu Kelekerler, Hipogrif ya da Testraller olsun, Hagrid yaratıkların özelliklerini sıkıcı sıkıcı anlatmak yerine genellikle uygulamalı olarak göstermeyi tercih eder. Kehanet Uçuk kaçık biri olan Profesör Trelawney tarafından Kuzey Kulesi'nde ve At Adam Firenze tarafından ilk kattaki mistik olarak tasarlanmış bir sınıfta öğretilen derstir. Bu derste sihirli kürelere, çay, kahve ve el fallarına bakarak gelecek hakkında kehanetler yapılır. Çoğu kişi tarafından gereksiz ve saçma bir ders olarak bilinse de günümüzde gerçek kehanetler vardır. Bitkibilim Profesör Sprout'un seralarda yapılan dersidir. Asa kullanımı gerektirmese de derslerden kurtulup, sihirli bitkilerle uğraşmak bazı öğrencilerin hoşuna giden bir aktivitedir. Neville Longbottom bu derse karşı çok ilgili olmakla beraber, üstün yeteneğe sahiptir bu derste.Daha sonra bu dersin öğretmeni olur. Sihir Tarihi Bir hayalet olan Profesör Binns tarafından öğretilir. Büyücü dünyasının, ünlü büyücü ve cadıların geçmişi anlatılır. Çok az öğrenci bu sıkıcı dersten zevk alır.(bkz.Hermonie Granger) Muggle Bilimleri Bu ders tamamen Muggle'larla ilgilidir. Büyücülere Muggle'ların yaşam tarzları ve alışkanlıkları hakkında bilgi verilir. Voldemort "Harry Potter ve Ölüm Yadigarları" adlı kitapta görevinden istifa etmiş olduğu sanılan (kaybolduğu için böyle düşünülmüş olabilir)muggle bilimleri öğretmenini Avada Kedavra laneti ile Malfoyların malikanesinde öldürmüştür.Kadının cansız bedenini hortuluku olan yılanı Nagini'ye akşam yemeği olarak sunmuştur. Draco Malfoy evinde olan bu olaydan çok etkilenmiştir.(bkz.Sandalyeden düşmek İksir Karışık olmasından ve yoğun çalışma gerektirmesinden dolayı çoğu kişi tarafından önemli bir ders olarak görülür. Profesör Snape de dersi pek kolay yapıyor sayılmaz. Öğrenciler Snape gelip onları eleştirene kadar masalarında oturur, kazanlarında malzemeleri karıştırıp, kaynatıp iksirler yapmaya çalışırlar. Ders Hogwarts binasının hapisane kısmında gösterilir. Melez Prens kitabından bu yana iksir öğretmenliğini Horace Slughorn üstlenmiştir. Astronomi Astronomi dersine Profesör Sinistra girer. Ders Hogwarts'ın en uzun kulesi olan astronomi kulesinde gerçekleşir. Öğrenciler astronomi dersinde gezegenleri ve yıldızları gözlemlerler. Ayrıca 6. filmin sonunda Dumbledore Severus Snape tarafından avada kedavra laneti ile bu kuleden aşağı düşmüştür. Tılsım Tılsım karışık büyüleri, lanetleri, kapsayan bir derstir. Kısa boylu sevimli biri olan Profesör Filius Flitwick tarafından öğretilir. Öğrenciler objeleri uçurmak, çağırmak gibi şeyleri öğrenirler. Uçuş Dersleri Uçuş Dersleri, öğrencilerin süpürgeleriyle uçmayı öğrendikleri derstir. Dersin öğretmeni olan Madam Hooch ayrıca Hogwarts'ta Quidditch hakemidir. Harry, ilk bölümde bu derste Malfoy, Neville'nin Hatırlatıcı'''sını aldığı için Harry onu uçarak kovalamıştır. Malfoy'un attığı Hatırlacıyı 15 metre pike yaparak yakalayan Harry'i gören Profesör McGonagall onu 1. sınıfta olmasına rağmen Gryffindor Quidditch takımına almıştır. Not sistemi ve sınavlar Bu terim J.K. Rowling 'in Harry Potter serisinde geçen birinci seviye sınavlara verilen isimdir. Bu terim yerine '''SBD kısaltması kullanılabilmektedir. Bu sınavların ardından 7. sınıfın sonunda FYBS - Feci Yorucu Büyücülük Sınavları gelmektedir. SBD 'ler büyücülük öğrencileri için çok önemli sınavlardır. Çünkü bu sınavlardan alacakları sonuçlara göre bir sonraki yıl girecekleri dersleri belirleyecek ve meslek seçimi yapacaklardır. Bu sınav 5. sınıfta yapılır. Dereceler SBD 'lerden alınabilecek dereceler: * Geçer Notlar ** O''': Olağanüstü ** '''B: Beklenenin Üstünde ** U': Uygun * ''Zayıf Notlar ** '''Z: Zayıf ** F': Felaket ** 'İ: İfrit Hogwarts'ın Gizemleri [[Dosya:Hogwarts.jpg|frame|right|Filmlerde kullanıldığı haliyle Hogwarts]] Gizli Geçitler Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük okulundaki bütün gizli geçitleri bilen kimse yoktur.Fred ve George öğrenciler arasında gizli geçitleri en iyi bilenlerdir.Merdivenlerin devamlı değişmesi kimsenin bilmemesinin bir nedenidir. Sırlar Odası Sırlar Odası , okulun kurucularından olan Salazar Slytrherin'in ,okulun içine inşaa ettiği bir çeşit gizli bölümdür , Mızmız Myrtle'ın tuvaletinden girilir ve çataldili konuşmak gerekir ama 7.kitapta gördüğümüz gibi çataldilinde "Açıl" kelimesinin söylenişini taklit etmek de işe yarar, Sırlar Odasında sadece Slytherin'in varisine itaat eden bir basilisk bulunmaktadır bu basiliks'in gözlerine bakanlar ölür fakat 2. kitapta hiç ölüm olmamıştır çünkü herkes bir şekilde gözlerin yansımasını görmüştür Colin , gözleri kamerasından Hermione ve Penolope Clearwater,Hermione'nin aynasından Mrs.Norris, sudaki yansımadan , Neredeyse Kafasız Nick zaten bir ölü bir daha ölemezdi , Nick'in içinden gözleri gören Justin Finch-Fletchey da bu nedenle ölmemiştir. 7.kitapta Ron Harry'nin çataldili konuşmasını taklit ederek "Açıl " demiştir ve Sırlar Odasına girip bir kaç tane basilisk dişi almışlardır (Hortkulukları yok edebilen nadir şeylerden biri basilisk zehridir) ve O dişlerle , bir hortkuluk olan Hufflepuff'ın kupasını Hermione yok etmiştir. İhtiyaç Odası Hogwarts'ta bulunan ve genç büyücülerin büyü adına tüm ihtiyaçlarını karşılayabilecekleri aletlerin bulunduğu oda. Hermione bu oda hakkında şunları söylemiştir: "Yalnızca büyücülerin gerçekten ihtiyaçları olduğunda ortaya çıkar." Dumbledore'un Ordusu olarak tüm büyücüler burada çalışmışlardır. Oda dışarıdan görünmezdir ve etrafı camlarla kaplıdır. Ginny Weasley burada çok güçlü bir büyücü olduğunu keşfetmiştir. Ayrıca öğrencilerin çoğunun patronus'u bu odada görülmüştür. Daha sonra Cho Chang'in büyü sonucu Draco Malfoy'a ve Dolores Umbridge'e odanın yerini söylemesi sonucu oda bulunmuştur ve D.O adı sebebiyle Albus Dumbledore suçlanmış ve Azkaban'a yollanması kararlaştırılmıştır. Ancak Dumbledore bundan anka kuşu sayesinde uçarak kurtulmuştur. Yasak Orman Hogwarts'ın batısında bulunan geniş ve karanlık bir ormandır. Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı dersi haricinde tüm öğrencilere yasaklanmıştır. Bu ormanda Troller, kurt adamlar, akramantulalar,tek boynuzlar,at adamlar, vampirler, 3 başlı köpekler, testraller ve daha bir çok yaratık bulunur. Buraya izinsiz giren öğrenciler cezalandırılır. Konum ve Bahçe Hogwarts yazar tarafından İskoçya'da kenarıda kalmış daglık bir alandaki şato olarak düşünülmüştür. Bu şatoya çok yakın Hogsmeade adı verilen sihirli bir köy bulunmaktadır (Tek büyücü köyü). Bu okul; geniş, meyilli çimenlik araziye, çiçek ve sebze tarhlarına, Yasak orman adı verilen sık bir ormanlık araziye, seralara ve Quidditch sahasına sahiptir. Göl Şatonun güney tarafında yer alan gölde çok sayıda sihirli yaratık yaşar. Hogwarts birinci sınıf öğrencileri okula ilk geldiklerinde kayıkla bu gölden geçerler. Gölde deniz halkı ve dev mürkkep balığı yaşar(Deniz halkı dev mürrekep balığına düşmandır). Ayrıca Üçbüyücü Turnuvası'ndaki ikinci görev bu gölde yapılmıştır. Hagrid'in Kulubesi Yasak ormanın kenarında bahçede bulunan tahtadan bir kulubedir. Hagrid burada yaşar. Kitaplarda tahtadan bir kulube olarak tanımlasa da bu kulube, ilk 5 filmde taştan gösterilmiştir. Quidditch Sahası Quidditch maçlarının ve antremanlarının yapıldığı alandır. Bu sahada 50 feet yüksekliğinde 6 çember bulunur. Hogwarts Ekspresi thumb|200px|Hogwarts Ekspresi Hogwarts Ekspresi, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okuluna gitmek isteyen öğrencilerin kullandığı bir tren. Londra tren istasyonu'nda 9 3/4 (dokuz üç çeyrek) peronundan kalkar. Bu peron 9 ve 10 peronların arasındadır. Bu perona sadece büyücüler girebilir. Perona girmek için büyücüler hızlıca 9 ile 10. peron arasındaki duvara yürüyerek diğer tarafa geçebilir. Hogwarts Ekspresi sadece öğrencilerin Hogwarts'a gidiş ve dönüşlerinde hareket etmektedir ve başka bir yerde de kullanılmamaktadır. Ayrıca bakınız * Hogwarts Savaşı * Harry Potter * Sihir Bakanlığı Kaynaklar Dış bağlantılar * Harry Potter Lexicon'da Hogwarts Kategori:Hogwarts ar:هوغوورتس bg:Хогуортс bn:হগওয়ার্টস br:Hogwarts bs:Hogwarts ca:Hogwarts cs:Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích da:Hogwarts de:Handlungsorte der Harry-Potter-Romane#Hogwarts en:Hogwarts eo:Hogwarts es:Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería et:Sigatüügas eu:Hogwarts fa:هاگوارتز fi:Tylypahka fr:Poudlard fy:Swiniastate ga:Hogwarts gl:Hogwarts he:הוגוורטס hi:हॉग्वार्ट्स hr:Hogwarts hu:Roxfort hy:Հոգվարթս ia:Hogwarts id:Hogwarts is:Hogwart it:Hogwarts ja:ホグワーツ魔法魔術学校 jv:Hogwarts ka:ჰოგვორტსის მაგიისა და ჯადოქრობის სკოლა ko:호그와트 la:Schola Hogvartensis lb:Hogwarts lt:Hogvartsas lv:Cūkkārpa mk:Хогвортс mn:Хогвартс mr:हॉगवॉर्ट्‌ज स्कूल ऑफ विचक्राफ्ट अ‍ॅन्ड विझार्ड्री ms:Hogwarts nl:Zweinstein nn:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom pa:ਹੌਗਵਾਰਟਸ pl:Hogwart pt:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ro:Hogwarts ru:Хогвартс sh:Hogwarts simple:Hogwarts sk:Rokfortská stredná škola čarodejnícka sl:Bradavičarka sr:Хогвортс sv:Hogwarts th:ฮอกวอตส์ tt:Хогвартс uk:Гоґвортс vi:Hogwarts zh:霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院